Tu vas me rendre jaloux
by Niacy
Summary: TRADUCTION de l'OS de Ozuttly. Élaboration de ce qui s'est passé quand Lyle regardait Tieria sur la tombe de son frère, et les moqueries qui en résultent. Contient de la guimauve et un Tieria qui agit comme une fille rougissante.


**Auteur : **Ozuttly  
**Traductrice : **Niacy^^.

* * *

_NDT : __La difficulté en traduction est de rester fidèle au texte original tout en gardant un bon français. Aussi veuillez pardonner les quelques erreurs de concordance de temps. J'espère que vous apprécierez cet OS dont l'original _You're going to make me jealous_ se trouve dans mes favoris.  
Bonne lecture._

* * *

_._

* * *

**Tu vas me rendre jaloux**

J'ai écrit cela il y a quelques temps déjà, c'était sur mon LJ, mais j'ai décidé que je pouvais tout aussi bien le publier ici. C'est court, mignon, tout doux, et c'est du Lyle/Tieria. Il n'y a rien de choquant dans ce texte, d'où le rating K+. Il y a quelques spoilers sur les premiers épisodes de la saison 2, vous êtes prévenus.

Résumé : Élaboration de ce qui s'est passé quand Lyle regardait Tieria sur la tombe de son frère, et les moqueries qui en résultent. Contient de la guimauve et un Tieria qui agit comme une fille rougissante.

* * *

« …Lockon Stratos. »

Le son de ce nom était presque étouffé par le battement de la pluie qui rebondissaient sur le goudron du proche parking. Sans même regarder autour de moi, je pouvais dire que j'étais seul dans le cimetière. Tous les autres endeuillés s'étaient retirés des tombes de leurs êtres chers suite à la soudaine averse. Non, même alors… Je savais que j'étais seul dès le départ.

Bien que ces personnes aient également connu le deuil, ce n'était pas pareil. Ça ne serait jamais la même chose : ils ne pourraient jamais comprendre ce genre de douleur.

Me tenant debout, seul, je pouvais sentir le tissu de mon costume devenir plus lourd, collant mon corps tandis qu'il absorbait l'humidité qui tombait du ciel. Mes cheveux étaient trempés, et des gouttes d'eau glissaient sur mon visage. A cause de la condensation, je ne pouvais plus rien voir à travers mes lunettes, mais je n'y prêtais pas particulièrement attention. Je ne regardais pas vraiment la tombe devant moi de toute façon. Pourtant, même si je ne pouvais plus la voir, je ne pouvais pas en détacher mes yeux. Malgré le fait que j'étais en deuil, je n'étais pas sûr de savoir comment y faire face.

Je n'étais pas fait pour supporter le poids de la peine ou du chagrin. Les émotions, bien que je les ressente, n'apparaissent jamais sur mon visage. Même si j'étais misérable à l'intérieur, et je suis certain qu'à un certain niveau je l'étais, mon corps refusait de reconnaître ces émotions. A cause de ça, je n'avais jamais pleuré ni ne m'étais jamais effondré. Au lieu d'exploser d'angoisse, je restais simplement là debout sous la pluie, silencieux maintenant que j'avais fini de parler à l'homme dans la tombe en face de moi.

« Ah, quelle triste journée aujourd'hui. Même le ciel pleure. Je suppose que ça en fait une bonne journée pour visiter une tombe. »

Avant même que les mots aient une chance d'atteindre mon cerveau, je réalisais que l'eau qui rebondissait sur moi s'était arrêtée. Dans ma vision périphérique, j'aperçus le manche d'un parapluie. Les doigts qui le tenaient étaient fins et pâles, et à la fois forts et capables. C'étaient des doigts familiers, et leur simple vue me mettait à l'aise. Le poids dans ma poitrine s'allégea un peu, mes épaules se relaxèrent, même si je n'avais pas encore réalisé à qui ces doigts appartenaient. Mes yeux restaient fixés sur la tombe devant moi. Je ne répondis pas à son commentaire.

« Ça va ? Vous êtes trempé. » Sa voix était déformée par la pluie qui rebondissait sur le parapluie, c'était pourquoi je ne l'avais pas reconnu tout de suite. Mais à présent qu'il parlait à nouveau, s'avançant pour me poser cette question, j'étais finalement en mesure de replacer cette chaleureuse familiarité que je ressentais avec cet homme. Lentement, comme pour ne pas briser cette illusion, je me tournai vers lui.

« Oh ? Je suis venu parce que je pensais que vous étiez une femme en train de pleurer, mais maintenant que je vous vois mieux, vous êtes vraiment un homme ? » Lockon Stratos, l'homme dont le nom était écrit sur la tombe, riait bêtement en se frottant l'arrière de la tête avec sa main droite, tenant toujours le parapluie noir avec la gauche. J'étais choqué. Sidéré. Peut-être même effrayé. Mais plus que tout…

Avant même de réaliser ce que je faisais, j'avais passé mes bras autour de lui, niché mon visage contre sa poitrine et je pleurais tandis que je resserrai mon étreinte. L'hallucination, parce que je suis sûr que c'en était une, semblait très choquée par ma soudaine réaction, mais je continuais à la serrer, refusant de le laisser partir. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi mon étreinte était si puissante, mais a priori j'y allais trop fort, parce que l'illusion commença à bouger, saisissant mes poignets tandis que je sanglotais son nom dans le tissu de sa chemise.

« Hah ? Hé, deux secondes… Gah ! Ça fait mal ! Arrêtez ça ! » Il parvint finalement à se libérer et haleta légèrement en reculant d'un pas, voulant mettre un peu de distance entre nous deux maintenant. Avec le recul, je ne le blâme pas. Je m'accrochais à lui comme une serviette mouillée : il devait penser que j'étais fou.

« Lockon… tu es toujours… S'il te plait, ne t'en vas pas ! » J'étais hystérique alors que j'essayais de le serrer à nouveau, mais il m'attrapa par les épaules, me redressa et il me regarda dans les yeux.

« Je ne suis pas Neil », dit-il brutalement, ce qui me fit me tendre et me reprendre. Neil. C'était le vrai nom de Lockon. Je me souvenais l'avoir vu dans Veda, et soudainement les choses se remirent en place. Lockon, qui n'était pas vraiment Lockon, soupira.

« Ce… ce Lockon… Vous pensez à mon frère, Neil Dyllandy, c'est ça ? », demanda-t-il, et il put lire la réponse directement sur mon visage. « Je suis désolé, mais je ne l'ai pas vu depuis des années… », commença-t-il d'un ton ennuyé, mais il ne semblait pas trop perturbé de ne pas savoir où était son frère. Je réalisai que c'était probablement la faute de Celestial Being. A cause de son appartenance avec nous, Lockon s'était éloigné de la seule famille qui lui restait.

« … bord. » Ma tête se releva et je fus tirer de mes pensées. C'était rare. Je n'avais pratiquement jamais raté une conversation. Me sentant plutôt honteux, je le regardai franchement.

« Je suis désolé, vous pouvez répéter ? » Je regrettai immédiatement ma question, parce que ses joues prirent une légère couleur rose.

« Eh bien… Je disais juste… que je ne savais pas que mon frère était… de ce bord. » Quand je lui lançai un regard confus et non amusé, il élabora, sa langue butant sur les mots tandis qu'il grattait l'arrière de son cou. « Vous savez… je ne savais pas qu'il aimait… les hommes. Je veux dire, vous deux étiez amants, c'est ça ? »

Même si d'ordinaire je ne montrais pas beaucoup mes émotions, et juste au moment où j'allais regagner une certaine contenance, je m'étranglai et trébuchai en arrière.

« E-excusez-moi ? » Je pouvais sentir mon visage s'empourprer, et je croisai mes bras sur ma poitrine, comme si le jeune frère de Lockon allait me molester. Rapidement, il commença à battre des bras, visiblement embarrassé par son erreur.

« Gyah ! Je suis désolé, c'est juste… Vous m'avez serré comme ça, alors j'ai en quelque sorte pensé que tous les deux vous étiez… »

« Ça n'avait rien à voir », l'interrompis-je d'un ton morne, en détournant les yeux. « Lockon… n'avait pas de tels sentiments. C'était un bon ami pour tous ceux qui l'ont connu. » Je pouvais sentir ma voix commencer à faiblir pendant que je parlais, et je détournai rapidement les yeux pour le cacher. Il le vit malgré mes efforts, et je sentis ses bras autour de moi m'enveloppant par derrière. J'étais trop choqué pour le repousser, et bientôt je me sentis fondre dans ses bras. Même si je savais que ce n'était pas le vrai Lockon, mes genoux lâchèrent et je m'appuyais contre lui, mes yeux se fermant.

« Mais tu l'aimais bien, n'est-ce pas ? La façon dont tu te tenais tout à l'heure… Tu ressemblais à une princesse qui attendait que son prince vienne la sauver », murmura-t-il à mon oreille, et la sensation d'un souffle chaud sur ma peau me fit frissonner.

« … Lockon… », marmonnai-je, puis je me retournai doucement pour lui rendre son étreinte. « Je sais… que vous n'êtes pas vraiment lui. Mais s'il vous plait… Ne partez pas maintenant. » Bien que mes yeux soient fermés, j'avais le sentiment qu'il souriait tout en caressant mon dos en signe de réconfort, ses doigts passant gentiment dans mes cheveux. Je ne voulais pas le laisser partir maintenant, même si je savais que ça ne remplacerait jamais le vide laissé par le vrai Lockon.

«… C'est Lyle. » Je relevai la tête et vis le sourire familier que Lockon Stratos m'avait donné tant de fois auparavant… Y compris celui avant qu'il ne lâche son dernier souffle. « Je ne peux pas être mon frère, alors je te le dis. Je suis Lyle Dyllandy, pas… Lockon ou Neil, ou qui que tu veuilles, mais… ce gars-là. J'ai le sentiment qu'il ne t'aurait pas laissé ni ne serait allé là où il est parti s'il avait eu le choix, non ? »

Alors que je relevai doucement mon visage vers celui de Lyle, je sentis soudainement ses lèvres froides et humides contre les miennes. Je n'avais jamais ressenti quelque chose comme ça auparavant, et je n'étais pas certain de savoir comment y répondre… Puis il s'éloigna et lança un sourire stupide et idiot.

« Puisqu'il n'est pas là, tu devras te contenter de ça. Mais je veux que tu saches, j'ai le sentiment qu'il ne t'aurait jamais laissé seul derrière à moins d'y être contraint. Mon frère faisait toujours passer les autres avant lui, alors il devait probablement penser qu'il devait te protéger en partant. Il ne devait pas vouloir que tu sois blessé, c'est pourquoi il est parti. Ahaha, qu'est-ce que je raconte alors que je ne connais même pas les circonstances… », ricana-t-il, une ombre rose reprenait sa place sur ses joues alors qu'il se grattait l'arrière du cou. « J'imagine que c'est ce qu'on appelle l'intuition gémellaire ? »

Je le regardai un long moment, et je sentis les larmes montées une fois de plus. Cette fois, cependant, je ne me sentais pas triste. Il ne me manquait plus autant. Lyle semblait un peu perturbé par mon soudain changement, mais j'essuyai rapidement mes larmes tandis que je secouai la tête. Pleurer de joie... C'était plutôt embarrassant pour un homme de mon âge.

« M-Merci... Lyle. » Il cligna des yeux, puis sourit alors qu'il passait un bras autour de mes épaules, et je sentis mes soucis et mes craintes s'évanouirent. Mes yeux se fermèrent pendant un moment, mais mon visage s'aigrit rapidement quand je réalisai ce qu'il se passait. Je me redressai et le regardai, mon expression redevenue le masque d'acier glacial qu'elle était d'habitude.

« Ne vous méprenez pas. Ce n'est pas comme si j'allais me décomposer si vous ne m'aviez pas réconforté. » Je ressentais le besoin de remettre les pendules à l'heure tout de suite, et tandis qu'il semblait confus et un peu abasourdi au début, il se mit rapidement à rire. Un soupçon de rougeur me monta aux joues tandis que je le foudroyai du regard, mes mains sur mes hanches. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ? Je m'assurais juste que vous ne vous fassiez pas de fausses idées ! », dis-je d'un ton glacé, sans manquer de remarquer le trouble vaciller derrière les mots.

Lyle ricana alors qu'il ramassait le parapluie tombé par terre, et il commença à essuyer les traces de boue qui s'était accumulé sur l'objet noir.

« Relax, relax, j'ai compris. Mais je dois dire que je comprends pourquoi mon frère t'aimait bien. Si tu étais une fille, tu serais plutôt mignonne. » Ces mots qui étaient si brutaux et sincères firent se gonfler mes joues alors que je me retournai brusquement, sur le point d'abandonner cet homme stupide, mais je m'arrêtai lorsqu'il m'appela. Me retournant, j'eus juste le temps d'attraper le parapluie replié qu'il avait jeté dans ma direction.

« Qu'est-ce que— » Au début, j'étais en colère mais il m'interrompit.

« Il pleut encore ! Ça serait une honte d'abimer ce costume. Ne t'inquiète pas pour me le rendre ou quoi que ce soit ! » Il lança un autre sourire avant de tourner les talons et de se diriger vers le portail du cimetière. Alors que je regardais disparaître sa silhouette dans le brouillard gris de cette journée pluvieuse, je me rendis compte que j'agrippais le parapluie qu'il m'avait donné. Je ne l'ouvris pas, je le tins simplement par le manche, mes doigts fins montant et descendant le long de la poignée en caoutchouc encore et encore.

« ... Au revoir... Lockon », chuchotai-je, et je me rendis rapidement compte que ces mots avaient plus de sens que ce que j'avais d'abord pensé. Le poids qui me clouait se détachait lentement et s'élevait. En levant les yeux vers le portail, je réalisai que Lyle était parti, et que j'étais seul encore une fois. Cette fois, pourtant, je n'étais plus aussi déprimé.

« ... Je ne manquerai pas de te le retourner quand je te reverrai, Lyle. »

* * *

Feldt pleurait en passant devant moi, et je sus immédiatement que Lockon était dans la pièce voisine. Il avait dû faire quelque chose de stupide, j'en étais sûr. Il semblait avoir un don pour passer pour un âne ces derniers temps. Réajustant mes lunettes, je m'arrêtai un instant pour prendre une respiration, puis j'ouvris la porte du hangar et glissai à l'intérieur. Lyle leva les yeux vers moi quand j'entrai, se frottant une joue rougie. Ah, alors c'était ça le claquement que j'avais entendu. Oui, c'était vraiment un imbécile.

« Lockon. J'ai besoin de te parler », dis-je sèchement, ma main sur le côté tandis que j'essayais de cacher le petit renflement dans ma poche. Apparemment, il le rata complètement tandis qu'il me souriait faiblement.

« Si c'est à propos de la nana, je lui ai juste donné un petit baiser. C'est elle qui m'a giflé. » Mes yeux s'étrécirent au mot 'baiser'. Il essayait vraiment de se justifier, malgré le fait que je ne lui avais rien demandé. Avais-je vraiment l'air si en colère et effrayant pour qu'il se défende avant même que je l'accuse d'un crime ? Les coins de ma bouche s'abaissèrent alors que je m'arrêtai devant lui.

« Je me fiche de savoir comment tes gestes insensibles te causent des ennuis, mais ça serait mieux si tu pouvais arrêter de distraire et de perturber les autres membres de l'équipage », dis-je sèchement, en utilisant le ton de commandement que j'avais perfectionné durant toutes ces années en travaillant comme militaire. Non, c'était faux. Ce ton était le seul que j'avais jamais eu, après tout.

Il pencha la tête sur le côté, apparemment confus. Avant même qu'il ait la chance de me demander ce que je voulais, je plongeai ma main dans ma poche et en sortis le parapluie. Quatre ans. Je l'avais gardé avec moi pendant quatre ans, et il était devenu l'une de mes plus précieuses et réconfortantes possessions. Mais maintenant... Je devais le rendre à son propriétaire. Alors que je le lui tendais, il cligna des yeux.

« ...Qu'est-ce que c'est ? », demanda-t-il, et j'eus l'impression qu'il venait de me planter un poignard glacé dans la poitrine. Il ne s'en rappelait même pas. Il ne se rappelait pas m'avoir réconforter, embrasser, rassurer quand j'étais en deuil de son frère... Apparemment il devait embrasser toutes les personnes qui semblaient troublées. Je serrai les dents, et dans un élan de colère qui ne me ressemblait pas, je le giflai durement de ma main libre, lui jetant le parapluie. Il laissa échapper un cri et allait répondre, mais je lui écrasai le pied et me retournai, ce qui était un exploit difficile en apesanteur. Avant même d'attendre sa réponse, je m'éloignai de lui et me dirigeai vers le couloir pour retourner dans ma chambre.

* * *

« Geez... Bon, au moins maintenant on est quitte. » Lyle frotta la nouvelle marque rouge sur sa joue, en claquant sa langue en signe de mécontentement. Ses yeux glissèrent jusqu'au parapluie et son visage s'adoucit en une expression de tendresse et de tristesse mêlées.

« Idiot. Je t'avais dit que tu n'avais pas besoin de me le rendre. » Il rit tristement dans un souffle, en regardant la porte par laquellle Tieria venait de disparaître.

« Avoir une telle réaction... Tu vas encore me rendre jaloux. »


End file.
